


What Are You Waiting For?

by theauthor2010



Series: The Kurtofsky Flash Fic Series [13]
Category: Glee
Genre: Community: glee_angst_meme, Flash Fic, Kurtofsky Flash Fic Series, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-13
Updated: 2011-05-13
Packaged: 2017-10-19 08:06:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/198712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theauthor2010/pseuds/theauthor2010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of the Kurtofsky Flash Fic Series. Dave walks Kurt from class to class and imagines.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Are You Waiting For?

He asked Kurt to wait for him and after the day he bared his soul and apologized Kurt did. He waited for Dave after his classes almost every single day. It felt so good, walking side by side with Kurt. It also reinforced the fact that he was a deluded loser who didn't stand a chance. Yes, he was able to walk with Kurt and yes, he supposed he kept Kurt safe but what was really sick was that for a moment he could almost convince himself that he was Kurt's boyfriend. He could dream that he was walking Kurt from class to class because that was what a boyfriend did and Kurt waited for him because he loved it.

 

Kurt walked over to him when he arrived, smiling. “I’m ready,” he said. He had resigned himself to let Dave accompany him, it seemed, and made it easier for Dave to pretend that Kurt was his. Dave had hope and pretended like hell. He walked down the hall projecting the illusion that he was Kurt’s and Kurt was his all around him.

 

I’m confident, said his delusions. I’m gay, they screamed. This is my boyfriend and nobody is going to get away with hurting him.

 

He walked close, keeping an eye out for any unexpected threats that could come their way. Even though Kurt insisted that things were changing at McKinley were changing, Dave knew it hadn’t changed; it had just gone quiet for while.

 

They stopped in front of the door to Kurt’s next class and he smiled at the other boy. “All good,” he said, his mind saying, _take care of yourself._

“Thank you David.”

 

Dave turned around thinking _I love you._


End file.
